Code Geass: New Prince
by kaidomasato123
Summary: Christoph zi Britannian, first son of Charles zi Britannian, is the prince that all of the Empires love and respect, as well as his brothers and sisters. He loves Lelouch and Nunnally like his blood siblings. After the incident in Code Geass, he hid himself with the help of Robert Winberton, head professor of Britannia. Now he will help Lelouch with his rebellion as Kaiser.
1. Chapter 1

-Prologue-

At a garden of Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire

"Christoph nii-sama, wait for me." A young girl with long pink hair said while running

"Come on, Euphy-chan. Run faster." A boy with purple hair who Euphemia called Christoph said back. Group of young Imperial siblings played with each other happily on the green grasses of the enormous garden. A young boy with ebony hair and violet eyes walked slowly to his younger sister.

"Nunnally, mother is calling for you."said the boy. Nunnally nodded at him and ran to their mother, Marianne la Britannian, side. She had a sad face

"Mother, what's wrong?"asked Nunnally. Marianne caressed Nunnally's cheeks and said

"Nothing, dear." Nunnally's brother, Christoph saw this and went to Marianne

"Is there something bother you, Marianne-sama?"

"Oh Christoph, your father wants to meet you." The boy raised a eyebrow then nodded. A long purple hair girl ran to Christoph and asked

"Christ, Father's call you again?"

"Seems like that. See you later, Cornelia." But the girl, who was Cornelia, sensed something bad to him so she secretly followed him.

At the throne hall

"Christoph, you're here. Now I will go the topic."said the Emperor, Charles zi Britannian. He stood up and spoke

"The Empire has decided: you, Christoph zi Britannia, will be the 99th Emperor of Holy Kingdom of Britannian."

"WHAT?!"yelled Christoph

"Yes. But not now, when you're 18, we will hold the ceremony. Congratulation, my son." Charles smiled at his son, who stood in disbelief. Christoph soon recovered and gave Charles a salute.

"You're so kind, father. I think I don't deserve to accept this."

"You have shown your potential even in this age. C.C, come out here."said Charles. A girl with long green hair named C.C stepped out from the shadow.

"I will give you the power of Absolute Gravity." Christoph's eyes glowed in red before the symbols of Geass appeared on them.

"Your Geass has the ability to control Gravity around you. I'm impressed that you had the evolved Geass from the beginning. But remember, use it wisely." Behind the giant door, Cornelia heard everything. She felt happy for Christoph but also felt worried about the 'Geass' that her father placed to her love interest.

/Time skip/

"Father, why did you use Lelouch and Nunnally as political hostages?!" Christoph walked angrily into the hall and yelled

"Christoph, we are in business now. Wait for me outside the hall."said Charles

"Shut it. I can forgive you about couldn't find any evidents related to Marianne-sama's death but used her children as political hostages is unforgiveable."

"How dared you insult the Emperor !?"shouted one of the prime ministers

"Christoph, I will explain to you everything but now you have to wait outside."

"If you don't do it now, I will go to Japan with them." Christoph ran to the airport and ordered the pilots to bring him to Japan, where Lelouch and Nunnally were

At Japan, Kururugi's residence

"Onii-sama, I'm scare." Nunnally held her brother's hand shakily

"It's okay, Nunnally. I'm here. If Christoph nii-sama is here, he will rescue us –" A bunch of soldiers kicked the door. Almost of them had uniforms of Britannia

"You will come with us." One of the soldiers dragged Lelouch to the car outside the building

"ONII-SAMAAAA!"yelled Nunnally

"NUNNALLYYYY!"

"Shut up, brat." The soldier delivered a punch on Lelouch'e head to make to him silence. Suddenly, a hand prevented him from doing that

"Get your dirty hand out of Lelouch, NOW!" The man, who revealed as Christoph zi Britannian, head-butted the soldier. He let go of Lelouch immediately

"Y-You're prince Christoph!" The soldiers said in disbelief

"Yes. And now, DIE!" Christoph used his Geass, unleashed a gravity field that crushed all of the soldiers's bones which killed them after that.

"Christ onii-sama!" Lelouch and Nunnally ran to Christoph and hugged him tight. Nunnaly let her tears falling down in happiness

"Ssh, I'm here now. Are you hurt?"asked gently the Geass user

"That man nearly hit me at my head but nii-san came and beat him."said Lelouch. Christoph smiled at him before sensing something.

"! GET DOWN!" A barrage of bullets shot through the windows, attempted to kill everyone inside the house. The young siblings cried in fear. Christ (for short) grabbed the gun on the ground

"Damn it. Lelouch, take Nunnally and go. I will go with you later."yelled Christ as he fired at the soldiers

"But Nii-san, what about you?" Nunnally asked

"Heh, you think those men can kill me, your powerful Christoph?"replied humorously Christ while firing. When the soldiers seemed stop for a moment, he pointed at the door ahead

"Go!" Lelouch carried Nunnally and ran to the door which Christ showed them. But one of the soldiers ambushed from the window, prepared to shoot them

"AAAAAAAH!" Lelouch and Nunnally cried. Christ quickly ran to them and ddid what someone couldn't imagine: took the bullets

"KUARGGGGGGGGH!" Christ coughed out a lot of blood. But before that, he managed to kill the soldier. Lelouch and Nunnally silently cried

"R-Run… I will…meet…you…later…okay? *cough*"said weakly Christ as his vision slowly blurred

"Geass…" He activated his Geass for the last time, used gravity to send both of the siblings out of the building. When made sure that they escaped, Christ let out the last breath and closed his eyes completely.

Few weeks later

"ARGH!" Christ opened his eyes wide. He looked around, realized that he was in a big house with Britannian structure.

"Oh you have awaked, prince Christoph." A voice said from the opposite room.

"W-Who are you? Why am I here?"

"Relax. I have just tended you wounds. Save the questions later."said the man which walked out of the room

"I don't care about myself. Where are them, Lelouch and Nunnally?" Christ yelled as the man shook his head.

"I afraid that I could only save you. Prince Lelouch and princess Nunnally are death, according to the report. They also announced that you died when took the bullet for prince Lelouch. But I kept the secret from them that I saved you."explained the man. Christ's eyes widened in despair, the siblings that he loved were dead even though he protected them.

"Ah, forgive me for my manner. My name is Robert Winberton, head professor of Britannia." The man who introduced himself as Robert Winbert bowed to Christ

"What!? Robert, it's you. But why you saved me?"asked Christ

"I heard the conversation between you and the pilots when you flew to Japan to rescue Lady Marianne's children. Like you, I have seen the corrupted state of Britannia. I want to devote from this place but your father, Emperor Charles forces me to stay here for some reasons."said Robert

"I see. Prof. Robert, will you do this for me?" Christ requested Robert

"Everything Milord."

"I need you to build a Knightmare for me which can capability with my power, Power of Absolute Gravity."said Christ. Robert placed a hand on his chin and said

"Hmm, the power of Geass, isn't it? I have heard some rumors about it. I think I can grant your wish." Robert let out a smile as Christ smirked

"But, you have to rest until you get your strength back and test the Knightmare, of course."

"Heh, you're right."

/Time Skip, 7 years later/

"Robert, is the improvement of MX completed ?" Christ, now was 34, walked to the hidden lab in Area 11 or Japan.

"It's complete now. I upgraded the Anti-Gravity Field to completely endure your Geass. And the weapon which I'm very proud of: the Black Hole Engine. You use your Geass with the Engine to create a mini black hole which will engulf everything on it path. I also install the Direct Command system for the cockpit. When activated, the system will copy any moves of you. You can punch, kick or do everything that only human being can do easily."explained Robert

"Woah, that's freaking awesome. But what about the money?"asked Christ

"Don't worry, my Prince."grinned Robert as he whispered something to Christ, with made him laugh

"Hahaha, you used Scheizel's money !?"

"Why of course. Prince Scheizel allows me to use his money in order to make the Knightmares so why didn't I use this chance."

"One again, thank you Robert. You helped me a lot." Christ gave Robert a respectful salute

"No no my Prince. Everything I did is only for your safety."said nervously Robert. He opened Japan's map and told Christ

"Prince Christoph –"

"It's Kaiser now. I don't want to remember that filthy name."said Christ/Kaiser with an anger tone

"My mistake. Kaiser, my men told me that prince Lelouch and princess Nunnally still alive. They lived in the Ashford residence, the family which served Lady Marianne in the past. You will go to here." Robert pointed to a large location on the map

"And your brother, prince Clovis la Britannian, is the Vice-roy of Area 11. Pay him a visit, if you can." Robert said with humorous tone

"Keh, that bastard will cry a lot. Well, I'm off. See ya later, Prof. Robert. Remember, hide from the Emperor, okay?" Kaiser ran to his Knightmare, MX as he waved at Robert for the last time

"I will, my Prince. I bid you adieu." Robert said to Kaiser before the MX taking off.

"_Lelouch, Nunnally. I'm coming for you. And you too, Clovis_."thought Kaiser as his machine flew with high speed toward to the location.

A/N: This is my very first fic. I hope you guys enjoy this and if you have any questions. Please PM me.

I don't own Code Geass, just only this fic and OCs

Warning: contains minor Super Robot Taisen elements. (Christoph is real name of Shu Shirakawa, as well as his appearance. His Knightmare, MX, has the same design as Neo Granzon, except the thinner body and different systems. Remove Shukutai Hou attack, it's too OP)


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 1-

"I am Zero. I am the one who killed prince Clovis la Britannian."shouted Zero which made the Britannias flinch.

"H-he said he killed prince Clovis?! How dared him!?"yelled one of the Britannia nobles

"Yes. And that honorary Britannian, Suzaku Kururugi, isn't the murder. Free him now, or I will activate the toxic gas." Zero showed a switch which would activate the capsule of toxic gas behind him. The soldiers began panicking.

"Damn him-" Suddenly, a Knightmare appeared in the sky.

"Phew, that's fast."said Kaiser as the MX arrived at the location faster than he expected

"Now, where is the – huh?" Kaiser didn't realize that his machine floated above a crow of Britannian people, which made him sick

"Is it your reinforcement, Zero?" Kallen asked in the fake royal car

"No. I do not know this machine, as well as it pilot."replied Zero, who also confused at the arrival of Kaiser and MX. Kaiser turned to see a man in black suit with mask which made him somewhat familiar to him

"Who the heck are you? How dared you intercru-"

"_Annoying rat_." Kaiser used his Geass to crush the Knightmare under the gravity. It exploded immediately. The people and Zero watched this in fear. A Britannia noble yelled

"Y-You killed a Britannia soldier. You want to die, don't you?" The others agreed with him at this. Zero spoke

"Stranger, who are you?" Kaiser said through the mega speaker

"Hello, masked man. I'm Kaiser, the Britannian hunter." He thought quickly a fake nickname for him and said.

"Kaiser? Britannian hunter? I do not know about you. Are you-"

"Let me show you this. I'm sure you will recognize it." MX's cockpit opened and Kaiser stepped out, revealed his face. The people shocked, especially Zero/Lelouch

"_He's still alive?!_"

"Prince Christoph!"shouted the soldiers.

"No. Christoph zi Britannian is dead long ago. Now I am Kaiser and I am the one who will kill you all. Go tell your shitty Emperor that I will him." As the cockpit nearly closed, several Britannians yelled his old name.

"Prince Christoph, what about your brother? You aren't revenge for him?"

"Hm, I don't care. Masked man, I assume you have your mission in this place, aren't you? Finish it quickly, 'cause I will blow this place into ashes." This shocked the people more. The resistances heard this as they prepared to run. Kallen yelled to Zero

"Zero, we have to retreat now. That guy isn't joke." Behind the mask, Lelouch frowned.

"_What will I do now? If I run, Suzaku will die with the Britannians. But if I stay here, I will die with them as well. I have to do quick_. Kaiser, I'm very appreciated about your help. Please wait for a moment. Orange, I demand you to bring Kururugi to me."said Zero as Jeremiah's Sutherland took Suzaku and brought him to Zero's car. They left the place after that.

"Prince Christoph, please don't kill the civilians.."yelled one of the soldiers. Kaiser thought for a moment and said

"Hm,very well. Maybe I will let you all live this time, if it isn't for my _brothers and sisters_." He knew his family, except Charles, will find and kill him if he killed the people, which he didn't want to happen. The MX escaped the scene and returned to the hidden lab

At the lab

"Robert, why didn't you tell me that Clovis's dead?"asked furiously Kaiser

"I didn't know that he was dead. I received the news after you went to the location."replied Robert while typing on the keyboard.

"Damn. Oh well but hey, do you know that black masked man?"

"His name is Zero. The media has just announced about his rebellious action on the TV." Robert turned on the TV, which showed the scene of the location.

"Heh, maybe I will go to see this guy."smirked Kaiser

At Cornelia's personal vehicle

"What did you say!? Prince Christoph is still alive?!"yelled Cornelia

"Y-Yes, Milady. He has appeared at the Shinjuku Getto and announced himself as Kaiser, the Britannian hunter. He also said that he would the one who kill the Emperor."said the messenger

"_He still hated father because he didn't investigate Lady Marianne's death. _Very well, I will inform father about this. You can leave now." The messenger bowed as he left the room

/Time skip, weeks later/

"What!? Cornelia is coming to Japan?"questioned Kaiser

"Yes. Because of Clovis's death, Japan doesn't have a Vice-roy so the Emperor decided Princess Cornelia as the replacement."said Robert

"Hm, this Zero guy will get trouble with her. I will go." Kaiser went to the MX and flew toward to the Saitama Getto.

At Saitama Getto

The Sutherlands continued firing at the innocent Eleven civilians, made a massacre like the Shinjuku Getto's incident. Kaiser saw this, it made his blood boil.

"You scums! You don't deserve to be human. GRAVITON CANNON!" MX opened it chest, gathered energy into it

"FIRE!" It unleashed a massive wave that crushed the Sutherlands into pierces. Kaiser landed the machine as he tried to find the survivors. He saw a group of Britannia soldiers slaughtering the civilians. The anger inside him grew stronger as he yelled

"GEASS!" An invisible force crushed the soldiers until they died. He ran to the civilians

"Anyone who can fight, follow me. Help the injured to your infirmary."said Kaiser

"Who the heck are you? You're one of them, right? Kill us already."

"You idiots! Follow me or you will DIE, GOT IT?!" He yelled at the people. They showed a bit hesitance but followed him eventually.

Back to Lelouch

"_What?! Christoph nii-san?!_" Lelouch shocked after seeing Christ through the stolen Sutherland's Factsphere Sensor

"_So he survived. Nunnally will very happy about this._" He drove his Knightmare to Christ's location

"Watch out! They spotted us!" A civilian yelled as Kaiser turned around and saw Lelouch's Sutherland coming to them

"Holy shit! Quick, lead the people to the shelter, I will deal with him. GO!" He ordered the resistance member nearby

"GEASS-"

"CHRIST NII-SAN!" Lelouch yelled with all of his lungs inside the Sutherland

"Huh? Who are you? How did you know my name?"asked cautiously Kaiser

"I will explain later. Let's evacuate the civilians."

A moment later, at the underground shelter

"So who are you, exactly?" Kaiser asked as the resistances aimed their guns to Lelouch.

"You don't remember me, Christ nii-san? It's Lelouch." Lelouch took off his helmet and showed his face to Kaiser and the others

"What the?! A Britannia brat pilot that thing."said a resistance member

"Calm down. I know him. Excuse me."said Kaiser as he dragged Lelouch with him to the other room

"You brat, hide yourself and Nunnally good."remarked Kaiser

"But nii-san, how did you survive? I saw they fire a lot to you."said Lelouch

"Oh well, Robert saved me and how, I have no idea."

"You mean Robert Winberton, head professor of _our_ country?" Lelouch said with a venomous tone at the 'our' part

"Yes. But now we have to stop Cornelia. You have Knightmare, right?"

"Yes and no. I stole it from a soldier."replied Lelouch

"How? Don't tell me you possess a Geass?"

"Y-You know about Geass?!"

"Yup. That fat asshole of our father gave me a Geass not too long ago. Here," A red bird-like symbol appeared on both of Kaiser's eyes

"Woah, you can use both of you eyes. Amazing."remarked Lelouch

"Yeah. Let's get back to business. We will tell the resistance groups to evacuate the civilians to the safer place. After that, I will take my Knightmare, you will explain the plan to me, got it?"

"I see, nii-san. That's a great idea." They returned to the large room

"Everyone, I afraid that you have to evacuate people to the safer place."said Kaiser

"Why?"

"Because we will _blow _those Brits away so it is dangerous to keep people in here."

"We don't have much time. Do it quick."ordered Lelouch as his Geass affected all of the members

"Yes, milord."

"Haha, your Geass is nice. I will get my buddy."whispered Kaiser before going to the surface

At G-1

"Your Highness, one of our troops has been wiped out of the map."informed Dalton

"What?! Is the resistance did this?"asked Cornelia

"No. Fortunately, a camera recorded a short video. Please watch this." He turned on the screen and played the video. The entire room shocked at the scene when MX crushed the group of Sutherlands with it Graviton Cannon. The next scene made everyone shock more: it was prince Christoph zi Britannian, who was dead long ago, helped the civilians to the building and slaughtered the soldiers

"Guilford, you and Dalton will go to there and BRING him back to me, NOW!"ordered Cornelia

"Yes, milady."bowed Guilford and Dalton as they headed to their Knightmares

"_Christ, why do you help the Eleven? They don't deserve to be protected._"thought Cornelia

Back to Lelouch

"Nii-san, no, Kaiser, you will stop the incoming Knightmare troops from the North. I and the resistance will wait from the reinforcement around the Ghetto."said Lelouch

"**Heh, roger that.**"replied Kaiser

"_Now is phase 2. Let's see how your force can touch Nii-san's machine, Cornelia._"thought Lelouch with a smirk

With Kaiser

"_Hm, two of them are different from the others. Maybe they are Cornelia's knights. Right._" Kaiser watched the troops through MX's sensor as he grinned

"KVX Frame, open the target hunting mode. Black Hole Engine, connect to my Geass."commanded Kaiser. The MX's chest opened ,the system inside MX's cockpit glowed as two red bird-like symbols appeared on Kaiser's eyes as multiple wormholes appeared around the Knightmare.

"Let the hunting game begin. WORM SMASHER!" MX launched several beam shots into the wormholes

"_Now I just have to wait_."

At Guilford and Dalton's troops

"Your Highness, we don't see any sight of the terrorists or prince Christoph."reported Dalton

"**Keep searching. He has to be somewhere.**"

"Yes, milady." As soon as he answered, all of the Knightmares, except his and Guilford's, were destroyed by the rain of beam shots from the wormholes

"What the hell is going on? Where are them?!"yelled Dalton as he fired randomly everywhere.

"Calm down Dalton. Let's hide behind the ruin building over there."said Guilford as their Knightmares dashed to the building nearby

"**Hello, Cornelia's knights**." Kaiser's voice echoed over the place

"This voice… Prince Christoph!?"shouted Dalton and Guilford

"**Yes, it's me. Tell me, do you like a painful or a slowly death? I promise I will grant it immediately**."said Kaiser as the MX landed front of Guilford's and Dalton's Knightmares

"Prince Christoph, stop this non-sense. How could you betray your homeland?"asked furiously Dalton

"_**Your**_**homeland, not mine. And go tell Cornelia that I am not Christoph zi Britannian anymore, it's Shu Shirakawa, 'Kaiser' of the Japan. Remember that. I will spare you to live.**"said slowly but very venomously Kaiser as he drove MX out of the place

"Guilford, what do you think about this?"asked Dalton as he let out a huge breath

"I think we should report this to princess Cornelia. We lucky that he didn't kill us like the others. But I can't believe that there is a Knightmare like that exists."said Guilford after witnessed the power of MX

With Lelouch

"**Oi Lelouch, what's the next plan?**"asked Kaiser

"We have successfully evacuated the civilians. Now we will attack them with full force."said Lelouch

"**Hahaha, I have been waiting for this. When will we start?**"asked excitedly Kaiser. Lelouch chuckled at his brother's childish attitude and said

"We still gather our force. Wait for us within 15 minutes."

"**Got it**."

A/N: Sorry for the short and a bit rush chapter. I promise it will longer next time. Enjoy this chap

I don't own Code Geass or any anime and game related to this fic


End file.
